Avada Kedavra
by KuroiShi
Summary: (Real title: Avada Kedavra: investigating the death of Draco Malfoy.) There is a murderer at Hogwarts, and every student, and teacher in the school is a suspect. (Dun dun dun!!) (Ch 5 uploaded... Story now complete) R&R please
1. The Mysterious death of Draco Malfoy

Avada Kedavra: Investigating the death of Draco Malfoy.  
by Kuroi Shi  
  
  
Disclaimer. -_-;; why do I even bother.  
A/N This doesn't take place in any specific year.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ Saturday April 1st. 5:08 am. Harry's dorm room. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Harry Potter sir! you must wake up!" Shouted, a little yellow eyed, green elf, who was standing on the end of Harry's bed, waking everyone in the room "Something bad happened. Mr Dumbledore sir sent all of the house elves to wake up everyone in the school. You must hurry, Mr Harry Potter sir!"  
  
"Whoa... Slow down Dobby." Ron said to the little elf, from the bed next to Harry's "What happened?"  
  
"Dobby does not know, Mr Weezy sir. Dobby only knows that something bad happened, and everyone must go to the geat hall." Dobby explained, before he made sure everyone was up, and left the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 5:11 am. Gryffindor common room. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry, and Ron practically had to drag Seamus, Dean, and Neville, out of bed, and down the stairs to the common room, where the rest of the Griffindors were already wating. Seamus was not a morning person. Harry, and Ron didn't even bother to change out of their golden Snitch print pajamays.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermoine asked, when Harry, and Ron met up with her. She too didn't bother to change into real clothes. "Some house elf woke up me, and the rest of the girls in the dorm, and said we were to meet in the great hall, at 5:30" She continued, While trying to flatten her un-combed hair, with her hands, and failing horribly.  
  
"We heard some Ravenclaw kid was hit with the Imperius curse, by a student here, and turned a Hufflepuff 1st year into a parakeet." Said George, when he found Ron. "Or... Maybe it was the other way around"  
  
"We heard some teachers talking, when we snuck out to get food earlier." Fred added.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 5:30 am. The great hall. ~* ~ * ~  
  
The 4 long tables were pushed to one side, and piled on top of each other. there were rows of chairs and benches where the tables had been, and the teachers were at the front, as usual.  
  
The great hall was almost full, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived. They took thier seats with the rest of the Gryffindors, and waited for soemthing to happen, while watching the rest of the school enter. The Slytherins were the last ones in. Not surprising. But, Draco wasn't with them, Harry pointed this out to Ron.  
  
"Well, Maybe he slept in? Or just doesn't care?" Ron suggested.  
  
As soon as the great hall was filled, and everone had taken thier seats, Professer Dumbledore sood up. "The reason I called you all here, is, there was a murder at Hogwarts."  
  
Imediately, the entire school began talking amongst themselves. Gussing who died, and who the killer was.  
  
Dumbledore continued, having to speak louder this time, to be heard over the students. "Draco Malfoy was found dead, in the forbidden forest, at 2 this morning, by Hagrid. But, he was not killed my magic. He was stabed my this, muggle weapon." Dumbledore held up something that looked like the knife Sirius had given Harry, for christmas in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your knife, Harry?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Umm.. yea..." Harry replied, looking incredibly nervous. Many Gryffindors had seen Harry with that knife before, and they all knew that Harry hated Draco.  
  
"Because there was no magic involved," Dumbledore continued, "We can only assume that he was killed by someone not strong enough to use the Avada Kedavra curse. And since no muggle can even see Hogwarts, Every person here, including all students, and teachers, Is a suspect. No one is to leave the school grounds, until the murder is caught." Dumbledore walked toward the door beside the teachers table, and was about to leave. "Oh. One more thing." He said, before he pushed the door open, "Have a nice day." The rest of the staff followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
All of the chairs, and tables flew back to where they were supposed to be, with the students still sitting on the chairs. Then, breakfast appeared.  
  
Since there was no way in hell any of them were going back to sleep, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, decided to stay and eat. Even though, now, none of them were really very hungry.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 6:00 am. Gryffindor Tower. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry Ron, and Hermione were still in their pajamays, so, Immedately after breakfast, they went up to thier rooms to change.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asked, when he noticed a letter on his pillow.  
  
"It looks like a letter to me." Ron replied, after he saw the note too. "Open it."  
  
So, Harry opened it.  
  
"You have until noon today." Harry read the the peice of parchment out loud.   
  
"Is that all it says?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Until noon? What will happen if we don't make it?" Harry said.  
  
"Do you even want to know?" Ron replied.  
  
Harry and Ron changed out of their matching Golden Snitch pajamays, (Provided my Mrs. Weasly) and into school clothes. Harry took the note he found down to the common room to show Hermione  
  
"That's weird" Hermione said, When she read Harry's letter. "I got one too. So did Lavender, and Parvati."  
  
Right at that moment, Seamus and went up to their room, and returned seconds later carrying identical notes. Exactly the same as Harry's. Within minutes, more half of the Gryffindors in the common room were holding notes, from the possible murder. None of the Weasly's had notes. Neither did Neville.  
  
"It looks like... whoever did it wants to get caught. or they wouldn't be leaving evidance like this." Harry suggested.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Hermione said. "These notes have been typed. You know... by a muggle computer." She added, noticing Rons obvious confusion, over the word 'Typed.' "And, Draco was killed using a muggle weapon So, one would assume the killer is either muggle born, or is trying to frame them... But, ... Oh never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about. We need more clues." Hermione admitted. For the first time. In more then 5 years.  
  
"Then, Lets go find some more clues, or evidance or something." Ron said. "After all, we have less then 6 hours to go, until umm... We have to figure this out."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 6:15 am. Walking through the halls of the school. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I'll bet it was Snape." Ron said.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, because he's always the first one we blame for everything. But, he's never guilty. Maybe we'll get lucky this time."Ron explained  
  
"Malfoy was Snape's favourite student. Do you honestly think Snape would kill him?" Replied Harry.  
  
"That Potter probably did it. He's always hated Draco. And, I heard him say it was his knife that was found by Draco's dead body." Said a random Slytherin who was walking by.  
  
"Let's go ask Hagrid. He found Draco. Maybe he heard something." Suggested Hermione.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 6:25 am. Hagrids cabbin. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, while banging on the half giant's frint door, "Come on! Open up!"  
  
After what seemed like 10 minutes of kicking, banging, and shouting, Hagrid had finally opened the door. He was sporting a lovely pair of 10 sizes to small dragon print pajamays, Accesorised with a functional, yet practical, stuffed Norwegin Ridgeback toy.  
  
"What's all the screamin' for? it's 6:30 am. What do ya want?" Asked a very tired Hagrid  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were quite puzzled by his remark. He had found Malfoy, didn't he?  
  
"What do you mean, what do we want?" Harry asked. "You found him didn't you?"  
  
"What do ya mean? found who?" Said Hagrid.  
  
"Draco!" Shouted Hermione.  
  
"What on earth are ya talkin' about?" Hagrid Truly lookes like he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. "Come on inside, and tell me what ya are shoutin' about."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine followed Hagrid into the little cabbin, and took a seat on his giant bed.  
  
"We were waken up at 5:00 this morning, and told we all had to meet in the great hall for something important." Harry explained.  
  
"Professer Dumbledore told us that you found Malfoy dead in the forbidden forest at 2:00 this morning." Hermione continued.   
  
"Dumbledore thinks the murder could be a student, or a teacher here. Someone not strong enough to use the Avada Kedavra curse. because Malfoy was killed by a muggle weapon." Ron finished telling the story.  
  
"Well.. I didn't find anyone, or anything this morning." Hagrid stated. "I didn't even know any of this was going on."  
  
Harry took the little note, most of the school received, out of his pocket. "Most of us got this note from the murderer this morning. No one is allowed to leave the school grounds until the murder is caught."  
  
Hermoine read the letter out loud to him.  
  
Noon? then what? He asked  
  
"Are you sure you had nothing to do with this?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Of course. I didn't find out about all this till you guys came along." Hagrid explained.  
  
"Ok. Thanks anyway." The trio left Hagrid, and headed back to the school.  
  
"Now what?" Said Ron.  
  
~ * ~  
  
To be Continued  
  
~ * ~  
  
Any accusations? Who do you think did it?  
  
(A/N I already have the entire thing written out. It's 40 pages. I'm just posting this part to see how many people like it. If I get reviews, I'll continue. If I don't get reviews, I'll continue. Because, It doesn't really matter. But, feedback is always nice : ) I just have one favour to ask. If you don't like it, tell my why, so I can improve upon it later on. k)  
  
(Re-uploaded, Cuz someone thought I should make the times stand out a bit more.)  



	2. Another one bites the dust

Avada Kedavra: Investigating the death of Draco Malfoy.  
By Kuroi Shi  
  
Chapter 2: Another one bites the dust.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 6:50 am. Gryffindor common room ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What whas that all about?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore said Hagrid came to him, Could he have been lying? Or... Did someone make up a Polyjuce potion, before taking dead Draco to Proffeser Dumbledore?"  
  
"A student couldn't make a polyjuce potion. Only Snape has access to the right ingredients." Hermione stated.  
  
"We didn't have access to them in our second year. but, We got the ingredients anyway." Ron told her. "Or... Are you suggesting Snape did it?"  
  
"Didn't you blame him already?" Harry asked.  
  
"It could have been Lucius Malfoy? He hates the school, and Dumbledore... Perhaps he's doing all this to make Dumbledore resign or something?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I doubt he would kill his own son just to make a statement." Hermione explained.   
  
Neville walked in.   
  
"Hey buddy. Have you got any theories about what's going on?" Harry asked Neville.  
  
"Umm... Yes actually." Neville said nervously. "I know exactly who's behind all this."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted a voice, that sounded like it was comming from the celing.  
  
"Duck!" Shouted Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped out of the way just in time to see an arrow, fly in through a closed window, and hit Neville in the head. He fell to the floor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried over to him, then Hermione checked for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
"We have to get him to the hospital wing." She told them.  
  
Using a bit if levitation magic, and a broom stick, Harry, Ron, and Hermione easily got Neville to the hospital wing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 7:05 am. Hospital Wing. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Madam Pomfrey took Neville to a bed. "He's dead. He's not the first one though. I've had people bringing students in all morning. We've lost 6 already." The school nurse explained. "It's weird... not a single student was killed by anything magical. It was all Muggle weapons... If this keeps up, Dumbledore will be forced to close the school, and send everyone home." She continued. "Oh yes... There was a note attached to the arrow that hit mr. Longbottom. Would you like it?" She handed the note to Hermione.  
  
"You aren't even close." She read out loud. "You have 5 hours."  
  
"Every note so far was like that. They were attached to all the weapons. What does it mean?..." The nurse asked herself.   
  
"Who else was killed?" Harry asked, Hoping it was some kind of clue.  
  
"I can't release that information yet. But, I can tell you that three ravenclaws, 2 Slytherins, and another Gryffindor were brought in earlier today." Madam Pomfrey told them. "I've questioned a few people about this. And, all of them have told me the same story... They were discussing possible murderers, they heard the death curse, and, a random person in the area gets hit."  
  
"What were the murder weapons?" Harry asked. Again hoping for some kind of clue.  
  
"Umm... A few throwing knives, some arrows, and, a fancy knife, like the one that was found by Draco." She told them  
  
"Oh... I see another one. You kids have to go now. I need all the room I can get."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 7:20 am. Wandering the halls ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"AHH!! Oh my god!!!"   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard someone scream from the other end of the hallway. The three of them ran toward the voice. At the end of the hall, a Hufflepuff girl was crying over what appeared to be a dead boy, while a group of people were gathered around, staring, and whispering amongst themselves.   
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked one of the spectators.  
  
"Well, a group of us were talking about suspects, for Draco's murder thing, then someone screamed Avada Kedavra, and, the little first year here, was hit in the head by a falling mace." Explained the Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"Quit staring!" Shouted the hysterical girl, "And help me get him to Miss Pomfrey!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione steped back, and watched a group of Ravenclaws help the little Hufflepuff girl carry her friend to the hospital wing.  
  
"Their droping like flies." Ron stated.  
  
"Perhaps we should begin interviewing possible suspects, and witnesses?" Suggested Hermione.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 7:35 am. Gryffindor common room ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So, Who do we suspect?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Professer Snape." Ron replied.  
  
"Why? He likes Draco too much to kill him." Harry stated. For the third time.   
  
"Maybe he used a Polyjuice potion on a random student, to make a Draco look-alike? then killed him... And, Draco is still alive in the school somewhere, plotting even more deaths with Snape? and... Maybe Lucius Malfoy is involved in some way? They may be all trying to force Dumbledore to close the school." Ron quickly explained his crazy theory.  
  
"I suppose that is possible... but, Unlikely." Hermione told him.  
  
"Why not? Snape is the Potions teacher. He could make a Polyjuice potion. I'll bet he turned himself into Hagrid too." Ron argued.  
  
"We can look into it." Harry told them, sensing an argument was going to start. "Who else do we suspect?"  
  
"You're a suspect Harry. To most of the school." Ron replied.  
  
"That doesn't count Ron!! We know Harry's innocent!" Hermione said.  
  
"So, Snape is our only suspect?" Harry asked. "Let's go follow him around or something."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Hermione interupted. "Last time we discussed this, Neville ended up dying."  
  
"So.... what's your piont?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have to be careful, and watch what we say. We are the only ones in the room. One of us may be -" She was cut off.  
  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" It was that mysterious voice again.  
  
"Get down!" Harry pulled Ron to the ground, and Hermione jumped out of the way.  
  
An arrow flew right through the previously broken window, and hit Ron's little sister, Ginny, who just came out of the dorms, right through the chest. She fell over.  
  
"GINNY!!!" Ron ran over to her. "DAMNIT! ... Let's take her to the hospital wing."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 7:55am. Hospital wing. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Sorry Ron." Miss Pomfrey said, as she closed the curtian surrounding Ginny's bed.  
  
Ron just broke down, and cried. "You guys... go. find out who is doing this. I want to stay here with Ginny for a while."  
  
Harry and Hermione understood. And, they were just about to leave, when Fred, and George came into the room, carrying a very dead Lee Jordan.  
  
"We don't know whta happened." Said Fred,  
  
"The three of us were making a list of suspects, and a Hammer fell out of the sky, and hit Lee." George explained.  
  
Harry decided not to tell Fred, and George about Ginny until later that night. After all, their best friend was just killed. They didn't have to hear about thier sister right away...  
  
Harry and Hermione left. They would have liked to stay with Ron, but, Madam Pomfrey needed the space. Beds were filling up fast.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 8:05 am. Wandering the halls ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I bet it was that Hagrid."  
  
"No, it was Harry. It was his knife that killed Draco. And, Everyone knows he's always hated Malfoy."  
  
"Harry isn't dumb enough to leave behind evidance like that."  
  
"I think you're giving Potter too much credit."  
  
"I still say it was that Hagrid fellow. He was the one who took Draco to Dumbledore. Very suspicious..."  
  
Hermione, and Harry were standing next to a group of Slytherins, and coulsn't help but to listen in on thier conversation.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The voice came from behind them this time.  
  
"Run!!" They heard a Slytherin girl scream.  
  
Some of the students hit the floor, others ran, and Professer Snape, who just walked by at the time, was nailed through the chest with a metal spear.  
  
"I guess that rules him out." Harry stated.  
  
"Not exactly..." Hermione told him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 8:15 am. Library. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What the -" Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist. and pulled him o the very back of the library.  
  
When they were out of sight, Hermione explained what she ment.  
  
"have you ever read the muggle book, "And then there were none" by Agatha Christie?"  
  
"Umm. No." He answered.  
  
"Well, it's about ten people who get stuck together on an islang mansion. People are slowly killed off during the day, Everyone in the mansion is a suspect." She explained.  
  
"How does that help us?" Harry asked.  
  
"One of the characters killed early on in the book was the killer. he faked his death, when he was the prime suspect." Hermione continued.  
  
"So... You're saying... Snape could still be the killer?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then, Why didn't you just say it? why bring books into it?"  
  
"Just an example. to explain my case."  
  
"So... This means, Draco could be the killer to? Maybe Ron's crazy theory was right?"  
  
"Possibly... We saw Snape die. But, no one saw Draco die... There is a bigger chance Malfoy is involved, then Snape. But, he's still a likely suspect."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Shouted a voice from the shadows.   
  
*BANG!* A Slytherin 3rd year, who had just entered the library was shot, by a bullet, that came from a gun, that seemed to be in the wall right behind Harry, and Hermione.  
  
Once again, They made another trip to the hospital wing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 8:40 am. Hospital wing. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry and Hermione met up with Ron, who was still in the hospital wing, beside his dead sister. He seemed to be doing much better. So much in fact, that it was kind of creppy. Who gets over the death of a close family member in half an hour? Suspicious.  
  
Hermione explained her book related theory to Ron.   
  
"you're right. It probably is Draco, and Snape." she said.  
  
"that's impossible! Draco is dead. and I saw Snape being carried in here just a little while ago." Ron explained, Smiling slightly.  
  
"Draco may not be dead. It probably was a Polyjuice potion. That's why Draco isn't here." Harry looked around. Hermione was right. Draco was not in the hospital wing. "Snape probably turned himself into Hagrid, and took the fake Draco to Dumbledore. It's your theory... And, Now you're saying it's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Snape probably isn't dead either. People suspected him, so to clear his name, he faked his death."  
  
Ron began laughing hysterically.  
  
"What is so funny?!" Harry asked. "This is serious!"  
  
"Wait a minute... Hang on... Ok.. "Ron looked up, and winked. "3..." He said, Still gigling.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, You're gonna love this." Ron was still gigling. "2"  
  
"What are you talking about!" Harry asked. "You're starting to scare me."  
  
"1" Ron was still looking up into the shadows.  
  
"I'm getting out of here." Harry said.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" The voice came from the spot on the celing Ron was staring at, Followed by an axe, which chopped Ron's head right off. He fell to the ground. Harry, and Hermione put him in a bed.  
  
"What was that about? How did he know?" Asked Hermione. "Do you think he's in on it?"  
  
"It's a possibility" Harry replied.  
  
~ * ~  
  
To be Continued...   
  
~ * ~  
  
What did ya think of that? Many more possibilities... Got any more accusations?  
  
(A/N - Sarah, This is a slash-free fic. k : )  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Getting Closer Maybe

Avada Kedavra: Investigating the death of Draco Malfoy.  
By, Kuroi Shi  
  
Chapter 3: Getting closer. Maybe.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 8:55 am. Gryffindor common room. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Somehow, the death of Ron didn't upset Harry, and Hermione as much as one would have thought. It was almost as if he wasn't dead at all, As if it was all a really creepy dream. But, that was impossible, wasn't it? They saw Ron get hit with an axe, did they not? Besides, He bled far too much, for the event to be just a mere dream. Either way, they were dreading the moment, when they would have to explain to Mrs. Weasley that her two youngest children were horribly murdered, by an unknown enemy.  
  
"This is getting too weird." Harry stated. "Not that it wasn't weird to begin with... It's beyond weird. It's... Insane. Freakishly insane."  
  
"If I understood what you were talking about, I'd probably agree. We need a plan. A strategy, a GOOD one. We have to figure out who's behind this, without having any more students die. We've lost... what, 10% of the students already?" Hermione said. After a few seconds of silence, Harry could have sworn a light bulb appeared over her head. "Do you remember the way to the Slytherin common room?" She asked in a very excited tone.  
  
Harry and Ron had visited the Slytherin common room back in their second year. But, due to an unfortunate circumstance, involving a potion, and a cat, Hermione was un-able to join them.  
  
"I think so. I'm not totally sure though. Ron and I got pretty lost before Malfoy found us. I may remember, if we return to the dungeons though." harry told her.  
  
"Good enough for me. Grab your invisibility cloak, and lead the way. I have a plan." Before Harry was even able to ask Hermione about that plan, she took off up to the dormitories, got Harry's cloak, and dragged Harry out the door. "Lead the way."  
  
Hermione followed Harry down to the dungeons, into what seemed like a giant maze. It looked a lot bigger than before. Harry desperately tried to recall the path he took the first time they voyaged down to the dungeons, several years ago. "This is where we met Percy..." He whispered to himself. "Malfoy found us, and we went... this way." He whispered once again, going right. After 20 minutes, and several wrong turns... "I think this is it!" He said, pointing straight ahead, to a stone wall.  
  
"Ok! All we have to do now, is hide under the invisibility cloak, and wait for a Slytherin to open the door."  
  
"Then what?" Harry asked, after he threw the cloak over Hermione, and himself.  
  
"Shh. I'll explain when we get inside."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 9:20 am. Slytherin common room. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't have to wait long for a Slytherin to come along, and open the door.  
  
"Morsmordre." Said the random Slytherin.  
  
Harry, and Hermione followed him in. The common room was completely empty, except for the student who had just opened the door for them. It didn't take long, for the student to get what he came for, and leave.  
  
Harry And Hermione checked to make sure the common room was empty, before taking it off.  
  
"So... Will you tell me your plan now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well... No student is strong enough to conjure muggle weapons out of this air, right? So, if the murderer is a Slytherin, there will be weapons, or a pile of stuff to transfigure around here somewhere." She explained. "Or, failing that, Some other clue. It's a long shot, but if we do find something, we can blame a Slytherin. If not, We shall never speak of Slytherins as possible suspects again."  
  
"Ok. I'll search the dormitories. You take the cloak, and search the common room. If someone comes in, Hide, and send a signal or something." Harry said.  
  
Harry headed for the dorms, while Hermione checked absolutely everything in the common room. Including the pillows on the chairs, and the inside of the fire place for clues.  
  
Harry too was checking out everything, in trunks, under beds, behind curtains... And, He found nothing. He returned to the common room, the check on Hermione. He found her staring into the fireplace, and holding something.  
  
"What's that, Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"We're being watched."  
  
"What? How? There's no one here."  
  
She handed him the item she was holding.  
  
"It's just a mirror." Harry stated.  
  
"No. turn it over. It's a muggle two way mirror. It's used like a portkey. Except, instead of being transported, the people on the other end can see whatever we're doing." She explained.  
  
Harry looked closer at the other side of the mirror, and indeed it was acting as a monitor. He could see into another room, completely filled with objects such as the one he was holding. All of them had labels, saying which room they were looking into. There was one for the great Hall, Slytherin common room, and, well.. Pretty much every office, class room, hall way, and dorm room in the school. The library, and quidditch pitch were bring monitored too. Harry looked into the mirror even closer. he recognised it as Dumbledores office. But, there was no one in the room. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself, and Hermione, and they both took off out of the common room, as fast as they could.  
  
"Do you think that whoever is responsible for the murders, watches us in the mirror, to check for people who come close to solving the mystery?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!! That would explain why someone dies every time an accusation is made."   
  
They stopped running, they both realised it was pointless, since they were under an invisibility cloak, and the entire school was being watched.  
  
"When I looked into the mirror, I saw Dumbledore's office... Wouldn't he know that his office is being used, as a .. base of some kind, for this killer?" Harry asked.  
  
"He should. But, He's been interviewing students in the great hall all day." Hermione explained. "Well, let's get out of here. I don't want to stay in the dungeons for longer than I have too."  
  
"Agreed." Harry said, as they made their way to the exit.   
  
Harry, and hermione walked as quickly as they could, through the maze, that was the dungeons. As soon as the exit was in sight, both of them stopped dead. Fred and George Weasley were lying on top of each other, on the floor, in a pool of their own blood, with an iron sledgehammer beside them.  
  
"Do you think... this was... because of us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I really hope not." Harry was definitely not looking forward to telling Mrs. Weasley that all of her children, attending Hogwarts were now dead.  
  
Once again, Harry, and Hermione took a trip to the hospital wing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 9:50 am. Wandering the school. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
By this time, there were some pretty wild accusations flying around the school, because everyone wanted to be the one to solve the mystery.  
  
"I'll bet anything it was you-know-who." Said a little Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"Nope, It couldn't be. Harry's still alive... If it was You-know-who, He'd have been the 1st to go, rather then one of his own people." Her friend replied.  
  
"It was a muggle born kid then! The weapons are all muggle weapons, and, not a single mudblood is dead." Said a random Slytherin  
  
The death count was approaching 100. 15% of the students were dead.  
40 Gryffindors, 30 Slytherins, 20 Ravenclaws, and 4 Hufflepuffs. Which some students noticed was very suspicious.  
  
"It was a Hufflepuff! They're getting revenge, for being beaten in everything!!" Said another random student.  
  
All of their accusations went straight down the toilet, when they heard it again.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
A muggle born Hufflepuff, Justin, was killed when a bundle of at lest 200 news papers, that swung down, from the ceiling, on a rope, going well over 500 kilometers an hour, hit Justin right in the face, breaking every bone in the poor kid's skull, Just as he entered the corridor.  
  
The bundle of papers came apart on impact. Harry, and several other students grabbed a paper. The only thing written on it, was "You have 2 hours." It was written hundreds of times. And there was a picture on the front page too. It showed Justin getting hit, over, and over again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 10:05 am. Gryffindor common room, Yet again. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Now that Hermione knew about the mirror monitors, she was easily able to locate every mirror in Gryffindor tower. She gathered them all up, and tossed them out the nearest window. Just as she was closing the window, Lavender, and her best friend Parvati walked in.   
  
"Umm, hi guys." Lavender said, when she noticed Harry, and Hermione. "Have you... umm... Figured anything out yet, involving this... umm... killer thing?" Lavender too noticed that murders were caused when someone made an accusation, and was being careful. Either that, or she was at a loss for words.  
  
"You're safe here. Hermione found out how the killer knew when we made an accusation and got rid of the problem." Harry said. "Do you know who did it?"  
  
"Well, um. No. But, We know who can help!" Said Parvati.  
  
"Yea! I can't believe we didn't see it before! It's so obvious!" Lavender added.  
  
"What is?" Harry, and Hermione asked together.  
  
"Professor Trelawny!" Lavender, and Parvati shouted at the same time. Harry should have known that they'd suggest their favourite teacher.  
  
"You can't be serious." Hermione said.  
  
"We're very serious." Lavender replied, remembering just how much Hermione despised the divination teacher. "She may be able to give us a lead, or some valuable information we can use."  
  
"If she really is psychic, why didn't she tell us who's responsible hours ago?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, You know she never leaves her tower. How was she supposed to know?" Parvati replied.  
  
"Shouldn't she have already known?"  
  
Lavender, and Parvati didn't even try to reply to that. And, Hermione gave in. It was worth a shot, wasn't it? And, what did they have to lose? They may even get lucky, and the Divination teacher would be the next to go.  
  
Harry and Hermione followed Lavender, and Parvati to the north tower.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 10:20. The north tower. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ah, I was expecting someone to arrive." Said the professor.  
  
"We've come to ask for help." Lavender explained. "We want to know if you can -+  
  
"If she is a seer, she should be able to tell us what we are here for." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Indeed, do know why you have come to see me. The murders. The one who did it...." The professor stared into her smoke filled crystal ball. Lavender, and Parvati stared at her, Harry, and Hermione stood against the wall, By the trap door.  
  
"The one who did it, is the one most would least suspect. The result of this day will be like no one could have expected. The person responsible for this mess is -"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" Professor Trelawny's entire crystal ball collection went flying of the shelf, and every single one shattered in her face, and other various parts of her body, leaving a bloody, glassy, dead mess.  
  
"Hmm. I didn't see that one coming." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 10:35 am. The Halls. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lavender and Parvati stated in the north tower, with there favourite, now deceased teacher, and Hermione, and Harry took to wandering the halls, contemplating the problem at hand.  
  
"Maybe it was..." Hermione started. "No... That makes no sense."  
  
"How about..." Harry began. "No, that doesn't make sense either."  
  
They both sat down at the top of a stair case, and thought for a while. After a few minutes, both of them were interrupted by Mrs. Norris, and Mr. Filch. "The headmaster would like to see the both of you now." Said the caretaker.  
  
It was their turn to be questioned. Hermione, and Harry went with the caretaker to the great hall, where the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
To be continued.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Who do you think is behind the deaths?  



	4. Interrogation

Avada Kedavra: Investigating the death of Draco Malfoy.  
Kuroi Shi.  
  
Chapter 4: Interrogation.  
Discalimer: Does it matter?   
  
Kuroi Shi re-wrote this chapter a little bit.. Because it was originally written at 3:00 am, and, kuroi kinda thought it sucked. And, there were a few plot holes that needed to be filled. Thanks to Purplerain for pointing one of them out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 10:45 am. The great hall. ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Should we tell him what we know?" Harry asked, as He, and Hermione made thier way to the great hall, to see Professer Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't see why not." Hermione said. "Unless you think... He had something to do with it."  
  
"What? Professor Dumbledore? Of course not." Harry stated. "But..."  
  
"But what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm, Nothing." He replied.  
  
Mr. Filch made sure Harry, and Hermione made it to the great hall, before searching for the next victim, err.. possible witness.. Dumbledore was all alone in the great hall, sitting at the teachers table. Harry, and Hermione joined him, standing at the opposite end of the table.  
  
"As you probably don't know, Well over 60% of the students lay dead in the hospital wing right now. It seems like there is a murder every two minutes. We cant evacuate the school, there isn't anywhere the remaining students can go, and, the Hogwarts express can't come until tommorow, which may be too late." Dumbledore explained. "I know the 2 of you have been searching the school for clues, and evidance. Have you figured out anything that I could use, to put a stop to this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we did come to a couple conclusions, but, none of them make sense any more." Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, "Would you mind sharing?"  
  
"Ok." She said. "First, the letters that only some students reveived in the morning. We thought that those who did not receive the letters were the only ones who were going to be killed."  
  
"That was the plan..." Dumbledore mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Nevermind," Replied the headmaster.  
  
"But more than half the school is gone, and only about 50% of them did not receive letters." Hermione pointed out. "Next, the muggle weapons being used, and the fact that no Hufflepuffs were dying ment that it could only be a muggle-born Hufflepuff doing it... But, They're all dead not too. So far, everything that we found out, turned out to be a mere coincedance, and had nothing to do with the killer's identity at all. He's not even leaving behind a pattern, or something we can use to determine who he's after, or who's next."  
  
"Interesting.. .. anything else?" Asked the headmaster.  
  
"Well, we think that who ever is responsible is working out of your office." Said Harry.  
  
"My office? Why would you think that?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"We found some things, hidden all around the school, which we believe the murderer is using to spy on everyone." Hermione pulled a peice of the 2 way mirror our of her pocket. "Look through there. It's your office." She handed the glass to the headmaster.  
  
"What!! You actually kept a peice of that?" Shouted Harry. "We could have been killed!"  
  
"Hey, It's evidance. And, we aren't dead yet, are we?" She stated.  
  
Dumbledore examined the mirror peice carefully. "Yes, it looks like my office all right... Do you mind if I hang on to this?" Asked the headmaster.  
  
"No, not at all. Keep it." Hermione told him. "Sir, we also noticed that a person is only killed when someone makes an accusation. That's probably why those mirrors are hidden all over the school."   
  
Dumbledore looked into the mirror peice again. "I'm going to check my office. I think I just saw someone in there. You stay here." He quickly walked toward the exit of the great hall.   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A rather large portion of the celing collapsed, and came down right on top of the headmaster, leaving him very dead, lying in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"Oh great. Just perfect. Harry, You dig him out. I'll get madam Pomfrey. This totally destroy's another one of our ideas. We didn't make an accusation, and he's dead. Arg!" Hermione took off in search of the hospital wing.  
  
Using "Wingardium leviosa" Harry was able to remove the peices of celing that covered the hedmaster in no time at all. But, As Harry got down to the last few peices, He noticed something was wrong... ... Professer Dumbledore was not there. And, the large puddle of blood surrounding the pile of celing, was gone.  
  
Hermione returned with the school doctor. "Well, where is he?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"He... Umm... vanished." Harry tried to explain  
  
"What? Yeah right. Do you think this is funny? Students are being killed all over the school, and you drag me out of the hospital wing, to come look at bits of collapsed celing! When I find the headmaster, there will be detention for the both of you! You'll be cleaning bedpans for a month!" A very angry Madam Pomfrey stormed out of the great hall, and returned to the hospital wing.  
  
"Hernione, I swear, I didn't do anything with the headmaster. As soon as I moved all the crap that fell on him, He was gone." Harry tried to explain.  
  
"Whoa.. calm down.. I was here with you. I saw it happen. Lets go search his office." She suggested. "Do you remember where it is?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 11:00 am. Dumbledore's office ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Do you know the password?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Nope. But, last time I had to get into his office, I just kept guessing, and, it opened." Harry told her.  
  
"Ok, lets try it." she said.  
  
"Pine sol"  
  
"Mr. Clean"  
  
"Lemon Sherbet"  
  
"Mr Sparkle"  
  
"Richard Harris" And, the door opened.   
  
"Who's Richard Harris?" Hermione asked, as she steped onto the stairs, leading up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Just some actor." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione, and Harry climbed the stairs that lead to Dumbledore's office, only to find that, of course, his office was locked. Harry began to decend, heading for the stone statue that guarded the entrance to the office.   
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Back to the common room, or the great hall, or something. The door is locked." He replied.  
  
"What are you, dense? We have wands you know." Hermione said, very sarcastically. "Alohomora," Hermione waved her wand over the door handle, and, like magic the door popped open. Hermione entered, and Harry followed.  
  
Much to their surprise, Dumbledores office was completley empty. It looked nothing like it did in the peice of mirror that Hermione found. It looked like it did the day Harry first went to visit Dumbledore, back in second year. There were shelves of books, and pictures of past headmasters on the walls.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked, "Help me look!"  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't care, clues, evidance, anything!" Hermione was getting scary, she had a tendancy to do that when she was worried.  
  
Harry joined Hermione in her search for... well.. whatever they could find, anything strange, or unusual, and concidering they were in Dumbledore's office, you'd think the strange and unusual would not be hard to find, but, it was.  
  
"Hey, Hermie?" Harry asked, "Maybe the Sorting hat knows." He suggested.  
  
"Don't call me Hermie, and, good thinking, now, where does Dumbledore keep it?" She replied.  
  
"I'm up here," Said the talking hat, "What would you like to know?"  
  
"Anything!" Shouted Harry.  
  
"Anything eh.. Ok then, Harry, I still say you'd make a good Slytherin."  
  
"Oh, not that again. Tell me about what's going on at school. Did Dumbledore tell you anything about the murders? Does he know anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why yes, in fact he did. He explained his plan in great detail, in fact-" The hat was cut off by the shadow voice again.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Poisoned blow darts hailed from the celing, tearing the talking hat to shreads, and hitting Hermione absolutley everywhere in the proscess. She collapsed, and the hat vanished. It was odd, but, not one dart hit Harry. Hermione had at least 50 sticking out of her, and the hat was torn up by several hundred, But, not Harry. It made hin think that perhaps this was all a plot against Harry. Someone obviously wanted him to suffer. The situation was beyond scary now, and well into totally insane.  
  
Harry picked up Hermione, he carried her out of the office, past the stone statue, and into the hospital wing, fighting the insatiable urge to cry.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 11:25 am, Hospital Wing ~ * ~ * ~  
  
There was no one there. The hospital wing was totally deserted. Harry put the very dead Hermione onto the nearest bed, and looked around for Madam Pomfrey. She was nowhere to be found, In fact, there was no one there. The beds that filled dead students only an hour earlier were completley empty, and.. clean, as if there was no one in the beds to begin with. Not a blood stain in sight. Harry returned to the bed he had put Hermione on, and she had vanished too. What the hell was going on! If this was a plot to drive Harry insane, It was working.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 11:30 am, Wandering the school ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Confused, and very frightened, Harry Potter left the hospital wing, and went in search of someone, anyone, the halls were empty, so were the class rooms, the common room was empty, there was no one in the towers, on the owlery, or even the quidditch pitch. It had gotten to the point almost, where even a dead body would have made Harry happy. The boy was seriously beginning to doubt his sanity. Maybe it was all some totally whacked out dream?   
  
Harry decided to visit Hagrid once again, if he was still there, that is.  
  
And, as luck would have it, only 5 minutes later, Harry was sitting down with Hagrid, drinking from a very large cup of tea.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 11:35 am, Hagrids hut ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What brings ya 'ere Harry?" The half giant asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
"heard what?" Hagrid replied  
  
"The murders at the school. Ron, Hermione and I came to you this morning about it, Draco had been killed, Remeber? Now, everyone else is gone too. I think you and I maybe the only ones left, and something is going to happen at noon, which is in .. 20 minutes!!" Harry explained.  
  
"Oh! That! Yea, I remember ya commin' here this mornin' But. I didn't know everyone was gone. You jus' stay here until noon. I'll protect ya." Hagrid Said.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Don't go!" Harry said.  
  
There was a knock again.  
  
"I have to, could be somone important." He replied  
  
Another knock.  
  
"Please Hagrid, stay here, I don't want you to leave me too!" Harry was getting very frightened.  
  
Another knock, and Hagrid opened the door anyway. Only a little bit though, Just enough so that Harry could not see who was there.  
  
"Oh, Hi. What brings you out there Proffessor-" Hagrid Started, he was inturrupted by a loud 'Shh'  
  
"Please step outside." Said whoever was behind the door. Hagrid did just that, and followed the mystery man outside.  
  
Harry waited, and waited, But, Hagrid did not come back. He must be dead to, Harry thought. "Well, I'm not safe here either. I might as well wait for noon in the great hall. Maybe some house elves are left, and have started on lunch. Boy am I hungry."   
  
~ * ~ * ~ 11:50, The great hall ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hary left the small hut, and returned to the school, to the great hall. Harry was not in the least bit surprised to see that there was no more gaping hole in the celing, nor was there a pile of rubble on the floor. Harry took a seat at the designated Gryffindor table, and waited for noon, for his possible death while contemplating who could be behind it. "Maybe it's Voldemort? Well, if it was, he finally got me. It could be Dumbledore, The hat did say something about a plot, and, Hagrid greeted the mystery person as 'Proffessor'.. and, who else would have access to his office like that.. Hermione, and I did dee Dumbledores office in it... Man, the Dursleys are going to love this one. Not only will I be out of thier lives, but, several hundered other wizards are going to be gone too.  
  
Several minutes passed, and there was no food, at his tabe anyway. The Slytherin table was coverd in it. Maybe no one had cleaned it after breakfast? Not like it mattered, only 5 minutes until his demise, Well, even so, Harry did not feel like dying on an empty stomach, and, the Slytherins were gone, so, what the hell. He might be able to defend himself against.. whatever... after a bit of food. Harry got up, and waked towards the Slytherin table, Grabbing a couple sandwiches, he headed back to the Gryffindor area.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing! That's our food!" Draco had just entered the great hall, and he looked mad, "What the hell are you staring at Potter, put it back!"   
  
Harry could say nothing, all he did was stare, stare at the boy who had been killed several hours ago.   
  
"What the hell are you staring at!" Draco walked over to Harry, took the sandwiches off him, and returned to the Slytherin table. "What?!"  
  
Harry was still staring at Draco.  
  
Harry's watch struck noon, food appeared on the other three tables, he heard a loud bang, then...  
  
~ * ~   
  
To be continued  
  
~ * ~  
  
So, what do ya think? any more crazy accusations? Who hates cliffhangers!!  
Just to let everyone know, You're all so close, yet so far to figuring out who actually did it. =D  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Happy end

Avada kedavra: Investigating the death of Draco Malfoy  
Chapter 5: The happy end.  
By Kuroi Shi  
  
Authors note: This it it folks... The happy conclusion... And, just so you know, one of the reviewers came imensley close to figuring out who did it. =D  
I know for a fact that this ending is going to piss off EVREYONE who bothered to read the 1st 4 parts.  
  
Disclaimer: I am your god. Worship me.  
  
~ * ~ 12:00pm. The great Hall ~ * ~  
  
All of the doors in the great hall burst open, and students, and teachers came flooding in from every direction. Some entered through windows on broom sticks, others seems to fall from the celing, and some looked as though they crawled out from under the four long house tables. It was only a matter of seconds before every student, teacher, and other staff member of the school was standing, sitting, or flying in the great hall, staring at Harry. Some were giggling a bit, and others were whispering quietly, but other than that, the great hall was completly silent.  
  
Just as Harry Potter was about to speak, well, not so much speak, as scream... The entire great hall except Harry of course, screamed in unison.  
  
"April Fools!!"   
  
And most, if not all of them, burst out laughing at the horrified expression on young Mr. Potters face. Harry said nothing. He was too shocked, too... too.. everything to speak. So, the headmaster did instead.  
  
"This was all Mr. Malfoys idea. He thought it would be an entertaining prank. He came to me to ask for permission, and I agreed to help. I thought it was an absolutley brilliant idea. I even allowed him to use my office for the day, as his headquarters. I ws able to fill half the school in on this plan while you were at quidditch practice, and the rest of the school was informed this morning with the notes that you noticed, only some people received. I knew you'd think them suspicious, so they were magically charmed to change into a warning, whenever anyone but the receiver layed eyes upon them. Using some carefully placed monitors, and hundreds of students egar to scare the great Harry Potter, our little prank went off flawlessly. Don't you agree?"  
  
"... But... But.. R-Ron... Head.. Axe... Dicapited... ... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!" Shouted a rather confused Harry Potter.   
  
"We were thinking, it was a pretty damn funny joke." Said Draco.  
  
Harry was fuming. He was so mad, he was turning as purple as Mr. Dursley did at the mention of Hogwarts. Honestly, what were they thinking? Scaring Harry like that?  
  
"Where on earth did everyone go? I mean... this school was totally deserted by 11:30.. There can't be an area big enough for 800 students to hide." Said Mr. Potter, after calming down ever so slightly.  
  
"Well, All of the students, besides Gryffindors of course, stayed in thier house common rooms, The teachers stayed in thier offices, which were all locked magically, so that 'Alohomora' would not work, and, the Gryffindors spent the day in the kitchens. It was all very well thought out, if I do say so myself. You can thank Mr. Malfoy for that." Explained Professor Dumbledore. "If there are no further questions..."  
  
"Oh, I have further questions." Harry Interrupted the headmaster. "One. how did everyone get get killed so quickly after they mentioned a possible killer. Two. How did the 'killer' do the killing, without actually killing? It looked too real.. Three, Who was doing all the killing. Four, if the little notes given out at 5:00 this morning explained the plan, why did I get a note? Five, Why didn't Hagrid know? and Six, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the school hate Malfoy. How did you get them to go along with his plan?"  
  
"Hehehe" laughed the headmaster, "All very valid questions, and they all have vary good answers."  
  
"Well, could you care to explain then?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Since it was his idea, lets have Mr. Malfoy explain then."   
  
"Ok Potty, I'll tell ya. Everyone had a set time where they would die. it was written on the cards they were given, or Dumbledore told them thier times while you were at quidditch practice. It was all a matter of them getting to thier designated places at their set times, and an invisible someone on a broomstick took care of the rest. It was quite simple really. Weasel there screwed it up though. He wasn't supposed to be in the hospital wing. .. threw the entire plan off.. damned incompetants... Everyone had scripts to follow, if you were in the area, to make it look like someone dies when an accusation was made.. But Weasel blew that one too. He wasn't supposed to be with You potty, or that mudblood when his time came.. He was supposed to be ALONE! The little freak started laughing maniaclly too! What was that all about! We should have just locked the fool in a cupboard all bloody day." Explained Draco. "Ugh. I was disgusted with his preformance. Weasel Jr. played dead pretty well, but, I suppose she has had a lot of practice, back in second year. And, the Weasel twins probably would have screwed it up too, had they not been instructed to just lay on the floor, and play dead.. I guess since it was a joke, those incompetant fools were able to pull it off... See what you made me do potty? Now I'm mad. Good day." Draco left the crowed that was still surrounding Harry, took a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table, and helped himself to a bit of lunch. Dumbledore continued answering the questoions.  
  
"To answer your next question, the weapons were all illusions. The 'Killers' were all teachers, with invisibility cloaks on. I own two cloaks myself, so I got Professor Flitwick, and Professer McGonogall to do it. I figured Charms, and Transfiguration would work well in creating the illusion of weapons, and dead students. You got a note by mistake, the one you got was ment for Hagrid. And, it was easy to convince everyone to go along with the plan after we told them it was a prank on you, regardless of whose idea it was." Said the headmaster. "If that's all, lets eat!"  
  
The house tables were instantly covered in yummy food, and everyone sat down to eat, except Harry.  
  
"You people are sick. I'm going to bed." Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower, into his dormitory, onto his bed, and fell asleep.  
  
~ * ~ The end. ~ * ~  
  
So... What did ya think? .. Unexpected, right? =D   



End file.
